List of Named Off-world Characters
(Warning: The following page may contain spoilers through 'Deadly Shores)'' This is analphabetical list of the named human Characters who Came through the storms both male and female by ship or other origin with short synopsis. Note this is a work in progress feel free to add and correct entries. Only humans who came through the storms are to be on these lists. Unknown information is shown with (?), original rank (Rank?) or original rating & rank (Rating? Rank?) Things posted from memory are shown in parentheses followed by a '?' for example (Oklahoma?) Citations from books on proceeding information in brackets for example Pb p. 1 is Into the Storm paperback page 1 or Hb p. 5 is Deadly Shores hardback page 5. = '''Alphabetical list of the Destroyermen = Original Walkers: * Aubry, Brian Torpedoman (Rank?) was from (?). Dies in battle with the HNBC 'the company at end of Distant Thunders replaced by Tabby and Miami Tindal. * Barry, Pruit Ensign Assistant Gunnery Officer was from (?). Killed on beach during fight of ship wrecked on Ceylon. * Bashear, Carl 'Boatswain's Mate 1st class from (?). Later Chief Bosun’s Mate ''USS Mahan DD 102) Carl Bashear * '''Campeti, Sonny Ensign assistant Gunnery officer is from New Jersey Pb. p. 169 Curently Gunnery officer USS Walker Sonny Campeti * Carter, Glen (Rating? Rank?) from Ohio died in Battle of Ayral Pb. p. 169 * Chapple, Russ '''Torpedoman (Rank?) is from (?) Later Commands USS Santa Catalina (CAP-1) Russ Chappel * 'Clancy, Russell '''is from Boston (Mick IE. Irish) T. Pb. p203 Radioman 1st Class (dies on Tolson ?) Russell Clancy * '''Davis, Leo '(Rating? Rank?) * '''Donaghy, Harvey, Engineering Chief from (?). He dies saving Walker in Crusade. USS Donaghy DD-2 is name for him. Harvey Donaghy * Dowden, Larry Lieutenant j.g. Pb. p. 27 assistant damage control officer was from Tennessee. The willowy blond go-getter became Walker's XO when Ellis took command of Mahan. Died in Battle of Baalkpan Bay Larry Dowden * Elden, (?) (Rating? Rank?) is from (?). * Ellis, Jim Lieutenant Executive Officer (XO) Pb p. 9 was from Virgina Pb p. 169. He was then Captain Mahan and later Comadore. He died in the Second Battle of Madras in Storm Surge. Jim Ellis * Fairchild, Wallace Sonarman (Rank?) is from (?). Still is Sonarman on USS Walker. Wallace Fairchild * Felts, Tom (Rating? Rank?) from Arkansas died in Battle of Ayral Pb. p. 169 * Flowers, Bob 'Lieutenant (jg?) Navigtion Officer Pb p. 17was from (?). He was killed before the storm. * '''Gray, Fitzhugh, '"Super Boson, SB or, Boats" Chief Boatwain’s Mate is from Alabama Pb page 169 died in Battle of Grik City '''Fitzhugh Gray * Garrett, Greg 'Lieutenant j.g. Gunnery Officer Pb p. 8 is from Tennessee. Later he is Captian (rank Comdr.) of ''USS Donaghy (DD-2.) Greg Garrett * '''Kutas, Norman Quartermasters Mate 2nd Class was from (?). Helmsman killed by Hidoiami in Iron Gary Sea Norman Kutas * Laney, Dean '''Machinist's Mate 2nd is from (?) He is later Enginering Officer on USS Santa Catalina (CAP-1) Dean Laney * '''Lanier, Earl '''cook (Rank?) is from Jackson’s Hole, Wyoming. He is Walker’s Cook and, loves fishing. * '''Letts, Allen Lieutenant JG supply officer from Idaho talk, later Commander, Chief of Staff, Minister of Industry and The Division of Strategic Logistics, Acting Chairman of the Grand Alliance, married Karen Theimer one daughter Allison Verdia Letts Religion Mormon (LDS) Shores Hb page XV Allen Letts * Marcos, Jaun Officer's stewrad (Rank?) 'is from the Philippines. Later Captain's Steward. Jaun Marcos * '''Marvaney, Mack '(?) Ordanance Section was from (?). Killed on Bali by Primitive Grik like beings in the first week since the storm. * '''McFarlane, Brad ‘Spanky’ is from (?) Walker’s Engineering Officer Later Minister of Naval production, later XO USS Walker Religion Catholic. Brad McFarlane * Mertz, Ray Mess Attendant is from (?). Dies in Iron Gray Seas in battle with Hidoiame ''the DD ''Mertz is named for him. * Miller, Jamie '''was from (?) was Pharmacists Mate 3rd Class Pb p.15 later Surgeon on Tolson Died on Ceylon after shipwreck killed by Grik. Jamie Miller * '''Newman, Sandy Gunner's Mate (rank?) is from (?). Later he is XO USNRS Saalisa CV-1 * Olivera, Gil Oridnence Striker Pb. p. 168 from New York died in Battle of Ayral Pb. p. 169 * Palmer, Ed signalman (rank?) is from (Oklahoma ?) Later trnsfered to Mahan then radio opperator on the PBY then back to Walker as Radio Operator Ed Palmer * Raymond, Mike Electricin's Mate 3rd Class is from (?). * Reddy, Matthew Patrick Commander (Captain USS Walker) is from Texas Pb p. 169 . He gives his father as "former Chief Qurtermaster's Mate Donald Vernon Reddy who won his nations highest medal for bravery" (CMH) Pb. 98. See Matthew Reddy. * Revis, Alfonso Gunner Mate (Rank?) is from (?). * Reynolds, Fred seaman from California ship’s talker latter Walker’s pilot became Dom prisoner and escaped resumed flying Deadly Shores. Young 17 in 1942. Fred Reynolds * Riggs, Steve is from (?) Was Petty Officer First Class later Minister of Communication and Electrical Contrivances Baalkpan. Steve Riggs * Rodrigquez, Rolando '‘Ronson’ electrician's mate 3rd Pb p. 17 from (?). Later Chief Electrician on ''USS Mahan DD 102. Rolando Rorigquez * '''Rogers, Richard '''Lieutenant First Officer Pb p. 17 from (?) Dies in Crow’s nest before entering storm * '''Ruben, Isak is from (Oklahoma?) begins as a Fireman later Chief Engineer USS Walker (DD-163,) half brother of Gilbert Yeager. The brothers brought in the first oil well. Isak Ruben * Sandison, Bernard '''‘Bernie’ Ensign Torpedo Officer Pb p. 26 is from Idaho. Head of Experimental Ordinance but later back as Torpedo Officer on Walker. Bernard Sandison. * '''Scott, Tony is from (?) Coxswain thought eaten by Super Lizard but, later found as the King of the Khonashi Tony Scott * Scurrey, Loris is from California died in Battle of Ayral Pb p 169 * Silva, Dennis Gunners Mate 2nd Class is from Alabama Pb. p. 169 Later Chief gunner. He and Pam Cross are lovers. At Mtt and Sandra's wedding he identifies his parents as Stanley and Willa Silva Pb. p. 99 Dennis Silva * Simms, Andy from Ohio died in Battle of Ayral [ C. Pb p. 169] * Steele, Francis 'Frankie' was a Boatswain's Mate 1st (2nd deck division) is from Brooklyn Pb page 169. Latter XO USS Walker died in battle off Scapa Flow * Stevens, (?) '‘Doc’ Warrant Officer Surgeon’s Mate Pb p.15-16 was killed before the storm he was from Massachusetts. * '''Stites, Paul ' * '''Tolson, Rick Ensign was from (? but probably from the Cesapeake Bay area Pb p. 216) Commanded Revenge and died destroying her to prevent Grik capture in Crusade. Rick Tolson * Yeager, Gilbert 'is from (Oklahoma?) begins as Fireman later Engineer of USS Maaka-Kkakja (CV-4) half brother of Isak Ruben, Gilbert Yeager * '''Vernon, Alfred ' (Rating? Rank?) is from (?). '''Passengers on Walker 6 Navy nurses, a Marine, 2 Army pilots, a Civilian and, a POW: * Alden, Pete '''is from (?) a Marine Sergeant from USS Huston Pb p. 20. Later General in Command of Land Forces West in India. Pete Alden * '''Bradford, Courtney is from Australia former Construction Engineer for Royal Dutch Shell Pb p. 9, Naturalist latter Minister of Science and Plenipotentiary at Large for the Grand Alliance Courtney Bradford * Cross, Pam '''is from Brooklyn Nurse Ensign on Walker then Mahan, then at Baalkpan and back to Walker as Surgeon She and Dennis Silva are lovers. Pam Cross * '''Kaufman, David Captain Army Air Corps Pb p. 11 was from (?). Led mutiny taking over USS Mahan Shooting Jim Ellis in the leg and, later led a party captured by the Grik. He sent a message warning of coming attack on Baalkpan. He was murdered by Kurokawa on Amagi ''during the Battle of Baalkpan Bay. David Kaufman Kaufman Field in Baalkpan is named for him. * '''Grizzel, Beth' Nurse Lieutenant from (?). Joined Kaufman’s mutiny and was presumed killed and eaten by Grik. * McCoy, Kathy '''is from (?). She was a Nurse Ensign Later Surgeon Commander USS Santa Catalina (CAP-1) Kathy McCoy * '''Mallory, Benjamin 'Ben' is from California Army Air Corps Lieutenant Pb p.13 later Coronal of Alliance Air Forces. Ben Mallory * Ranell, Leslie Nurse Ensign is from (?). She was killed with ‘Doc’ Stevens before the storm. * Shinya, Tamatsu is from Japan At first he is a POW IJN Lieutenant later in Deadly Shores '''the General in command of allied land forces East against the Doms. Tamatsu Shinya * '''Theimer, Karen '''is from (?) She is at first a Nurse Ensign later Surgeon Commander and Assistant Minister of Medicine. She is married to Allen Letts they have a daughter Allison Verdia Letts. Karen Theimer * '''Tucker, Sandra is from Virginia Pb page 169 she was appointed Walker’s medical officer just after the storm later Minister of Medicine for the Grand Alliance. When she marries Captain Reddy she gives her father's name "Malcom C. Tucker, ah, Norfork industrialist" Pb. 98. Sandra Tucker Original Mahans: * Atkinson, (?) Captain killed before the storm Fort Atkinson near Baalkpan is named for him. * Brister, Perry Lieutenant JG Engineering Officer is from (?). Captain of refloated USS Mahan (DD-102) Perry Brister * Franklin, Al 'Jolson' Quartermaster's Mate Second was a "Kard Karring Klansman from Michigan." Known for his Al Jolson imitations. Executed by Chiefs for rape of Blas-Ma-Ar Pb p 197-208 Al Franklin * Monroe, Tony Ensign Assistant Navigation Officer assisted in the mutiny probably eaten by Grik with Kaufman's party. * Tindal, (?) "Miami" Machinist's Mate was from (Florida?). Works on aircraft engines in Malestrum Dies in battle before Scapa Flow in Rising Tides. Miamy Tindal Original S-19s: * Flynn, William ‘Billy’ Chief of the Boat later Colonel of Flynn’s Raiders dies in Massacre of Flynn’s hill. Billy Flynn William Flynn * Franks, Sidney 'Sid' Carpenter's Mate (Rank?) is from (?). Killed in pyroclastic flow Talaud volcano. * Laumer, Irwin Ensign later Lieutenant Commander PT-7. He dies in Celestial Palace Deadly Shores. Irwin Laumer * Leedom, Mark (Rate & Rank?) is from (?). Later becomes flier assistant COFO Saalisa, Commander aircraft at lake latter named for Flynn. He was shot down escapes the massacre of Flynn's Rangers, With Ticker continued in command of Aircraft at Lake Flynn * Porter, Danny 'Shipfitter (Rank?) is from (?) Later Chief of the Boat eaten by flashies during sinking of S-19 'Storm Surge. Danny Porter * Shider, (?) ''''Tex' ‘Sparks’ Electrician’s Mate is from Texas later XO USS Maaka-Kakja (CV-4 .) Tex Shider * 'Whitcomb, Sandy '''Motor Machinist Mate (Rank?) is from (?). Dies in sinking S-19 Sandy Whitcomb * '(?), (?) 'Tex' another Texan who died in battery compartment before the storm. T. Pb. p 200 S-19 Passengers Children and Caretakers: * Audry, Sister '''is a Benedictine Nun from the Netherlands. She was later the Ambassador to New Britain Isles * '''Cook, Abel '''is a teenager from Australia. He is later a midshipman then Ensign. * '''Hardee, Nathanial is a teenager from Britain. He was later midshipman S-19 then Ensign on PT-7 POWs From Second Storm Aboard Mizuki Maru': * Diebel, Conrad '''Lieutenant Royal Netherlnds East Indies Army Air Force is from Netherlands Pb. p. 37. Later Lieutenant 3rd pursuit squadron. * '''Dixion, Cecil '''Army Air Corps Mechanic is from (?). He was later Mechanic 3rd pursuit Squadron. * '''Fisher, Walt "Jumbo" Lieutenant Army Air Corps is from (?). Later commands Army and Navy Training School at Baalkpan, Kaufman Field * Galay, (?) '''was a Corporal in the Philippine Scouts from (the Philippines?) later a Lieutenant with Chak-Sab-At [D.S. p 357]. ' * '''Herring, Simon' Commander ONI Pb. p. 38-39 is from (?). Latter he becomes Minister of Strategic Intelligence to Adar, then aboard USS Walker. * Horn, Arnold 'Arney' Gunnery Sergent 2ndBttlion of 4th Marines Pb. p.37 is from (?). Later he is assigned Corps of Discovery, then travels with USS Walker. * Mackey, (?) '''is from Texas (?) Army Air Corps. Became pilot killed in Baalkpan during the Zeppelin raid. * '''Miles, Ian Lance Corporal 2nd of Forth Marines Pb. p.37 Assigned to Bernie Sandison. Working covertly with Comdr. Simon Herring * Reddy, Orin Army Air Corps Lieutenant from California (lived in Texas until age 10) He becomes COFO USS Maaka-Kakja (CV-4 .) He is Matt Reddy’s cozen. * Rominger, Winny '''was MTB Squadron 5 PT man from (?). He later built factory making PT boats in Maa-ni-la, then became Commander of the First PT squadron. He died in sinking of USS Respite Island in Deadly Shores.' * '''Stokes, Henry' Leading Seaman HMS Perth is from Australia Pb. p.37. Later Herring's Deputy Minister of Strategic Intelligence. Origin Unknown: Characters I do not know which group (Ship) above they belong at the moment. Brooks, Jeff (?) is from (?) Later Sonarman USS Mahan DD-102 Dobson, Stanley "Dobbin' (Rate & Rank?) is from (?). Gutfield, Simon (Rank?) Third Marines is from (?) He is later XO first Corps 2nd Division. Parks, Johnny (Rank?) is from (?). Later he is Machinist's Mate USS Walker DD-163 Monk, Michael "Mikey" (Rate & Rank?) is from (?). Rosen, Patrick 'Paddy' (Rank?) is from (?). Latter he is Chief Quartermaster acting Executive Officer USS Walker. = Japanese: = HIMS Amagi: * Fukui, (?) Lieutenant Communications * Kurokawa, Hisashi Captain later Grik General of the Seas. Hisashi Kurokawa * Iguri (?) (Rank & Devision?) later Grik Lieutenant of the Skies (Muriname's exec.) * Miyata, Toryu Lieutenant Navagtion Grik ambassdor to Republic of Real People to whom he defects. Toryu Miyata * Muriname, Hideki (Rank?) seaplane pilot later Grik General of the Skies. Hideki Muriname * Niwa, Orochi Lieutenant Special Naval Landing Force later Grik general. Orochi Niwa * Okada, Sato Commander defects during Battle of Baalkpan Bay later Seii Taishogun ''("'great general who subdues eastern barbarians'") of the Shogunate of Yokohama, Jaapan. Dies in Iron Gray Sea in prolog in fight with HIMS Hidoiame. Sato Okada * '''Riku, (?)' Commander Ordance HIMS Hidoiame: * Kurita, (?) Captain only named Japanese Character from three ships HIMS Hidoiame, Mizuki Maru, and a tanker. The unnamed ship's cook from Mizuki Maru was the only significant other Japanese character from this storm. = Surviors of Earlier WW I Transfers: = SIMS Ameica: * Becker Lange firemanlater Kapitan Lieutenant of the SIMS Amerika (War Palice) "Republic of Real People" * Meek, Doocy (rank etc?) British POW later Lieutenant of Marines (Legionaries) the SIMS Amerika (War Palice) "Republic of Real People" * Von Melhausen, Adler 'Kapitan SIMS ''Amerika later Captain of the SIMS Amerika (War Palice) "Republic of Real People" '''Czech Legion: Only land transfer between worlds known so far * Svec, Dalibor (Rank?) later Coronal of "Brotherhood of Volunteers" Dalibor Svec Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females